Charisma Carpenter
'Charisma Lee Carpenter '''ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie spielt die Rolle der Cordelia Chase in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Leben und Karriere Charisma Carpenter wurde am 23. Juli 1970 in Las Vegas (Nevada, USA) geboren. Ihr Vater war ein Handelsvertreter und ihre Mutter arbeitete dort in einem Vogelschutzgebiet. Sie hat zwei ältere Brüder, Ken und Troy. Sie hat spanische (Großvater mütterlicherseits), französische und deutsche Vorfahren. Bereits im Alter von fünf Jahren begann sie klassisches Balett zu tanzen. Im gleichen Alter hatte sie einen Unfall in einem im Bau befindlichen Schwimmbecken. Sie stürzte in ein Bauteil und behielt später eine Narbe am Bauch zurück. In der Folge Liebe und andere Schwierigkeiten (Staffel 3, Episode 8 von Buffy) hat ihr Charakter Cordelia einen vergleichbaren Unfall zu erleiden. Mit neun Jahren trat sie im Raum Las Vegas bereits in einer Gesangs- und Tanzgruppe auf. Als sie 15 Jahre alt war zog ihre Familie nach Rosarito City (New Mexiko) und später nach San Diego. Dort beendete sie die Highschool und besuchte anschließend die Chula Vista School of the Creative an Performing Arts. Danach machte sie eine Europareise. Daraufhin arbeitete sie in San Diego in einem Videoladen, dann als Aerobiclehrerin und im Immobilienmanagment. 1991 war sie bei den San Diego Cheerleadern. Im selben Jahr wurden Carpenter und zwei Freunde beim Schwimmen in San Diego von einem Gewaltäter und Serienvergewaltiger überfallen. Ihre Freunde wurden verletzt, der Täter konnte ebenfalls verletzt flüchten, wurde aber später gefasst und verurteilt. Im Jahr 1992 zog Charisma Carpenter nach Los Angeles. 1994 wurde sie dort beim Kellnern in einem Restaurant von einem Werbeagenten entdeckt. Ihre erste kleine Fernsehrolle hatte sie neben David Hasselhoff in der Serie ''Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu. 1996 sprach sie für die Titelrolle der Serie Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen vor. Diese wurde jedoch mit Sarah Michelle Gellar besetzt. Dafür erhielt Charisma Carpenter die Rolle der Cordelia Chase, duruch welche sie schließlich bekannt wurde. Nach Staffel 3 der Serie übernahm sie dieselbe Rolle als eine der Hauptcharaktere des Buffy-Spin-Off´s Angel - Jäger der Finsternis. Carpenter verließ die Serie in der vierten Staffel. Sie kehrte aber noch einmal in Staffel Fünf der Serie für die Folge Menschen wie wir zurück, weil die Fans ihrer Meinung nach eine guten Abschluß für ihre Figur Cordelia Chase verdienten. Im Jahr 2004 hatte Carpenter eine Gastrolle als Dämonin Kyra the Seer in der TV-Serie Charmed. Im gleiche Jahr posierte sie für die US-Ausgabe des Playboy. Auch spielte sie eine wiederkehrende Rolle in Kate Fox & die Liebe. Ebenfalls eine wiederkehrende Rolle hatte sie in der Serie Veronika Mars. Dort war sie von 2005 bis 2006 als Kendall Casablanca in 11 Episoden zu sehen. In der gleichen Serie trat auch Buffy-Kollegin Alyson Hannigan auf. Im August 2001 übernahm Carpenter neben Sylvester Stalone, Jason Staham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren und Mickey Rourke eine wichtige Rolle im Film The Expendables ''sowie 2012 in dessen Fortsetzung ''The Expendables 2. Von 2012 bis 2013 spielte sie in 20 Epioden die wiederkehrende Rolle der Ann Rebecca Sewell in der TV-Serie The Lying Game (unlängst in Deutschland auf Disney Channel ausgetrahlt). Am 28. August 2013 hatte in den USA die Serie Surving Evil (Original-Arbeitstitel: I Survived Evil) ihre Premiere. Sie wird von Charisma Carpenter herausgegeben und zeigt wahre Kriminalfälle. In der Eröffnungsfolge zeigt sie ihren eigenen Kriminalfall aus dem Jahr 1991 in San Diego, als sie und ihre Freunde überfallen wurden. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2015: Scream Queens (Folge 1.03, Mrs Herfmann) * 2015: A Horse Tail (TV-Film, Samantha Harrison) * 2014: Sons of Anarchy (Folge 7.12, Carol) * 2013: Blue Bloodas (Episode: "Growing Boys", Maryanne) * Seit 2013: Surviving Evil (Herausgeberin, in der Eröffnungsepisode selbst zu sehen als Opfer einer Attacke) * 2012 - 2013: The Lying Game (20 Folgen, Ann Rebecca Sewell, eine der Hauptrollen) * 2012: Haunted High (TV-Film, Persia die Bibliothekarin) * 2011: Supernatural (Folge 7.05, Maggie Stark) * 2011: A Trusted Man (TV-Film, Sonia Paston) * 2011: Burn Notice (Folge 5.11, Nicki Skyler) * 2011: Deadly Sibling Rivalry (TV-Film, Janna/Callie) * 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011: Greek (4 Episoden, Tegan Walker) * 2011: Crash Site: A Family in Danger (TV-Film: Rita Saunders) * 2009: House of Bones (TV-Film, Heather Burton) * 2009: The Legend of the Seeker - Das schwert der Wahrheit (Folge 2.01, Triana) * 2009: CSI Vegas (CSI: Crime Sceene Investigation, Folge 9.09, Mink) * 2008: Big Shots (2 Episoden, Janelle Johns) * 2007: Back to You (Episode: "Gracie´s Bully", Brooke Schimmel) * 2006: Relative Chaos (TV-Film, Katherine) * 2006: Cheates´Cub (TV-Film, Linda Stern) * 2006: Voodoo Moon (TV-Film, Heather) * 2006: Flirting with Danger (TV-Film, Laura Clifford) * 2005 - 2006: Veronika Mars (11 Episoden, Kendall Casablancas) * 2004: Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen (3 Episoden, Kyra the Seer) * 2004: LAX (1 Folge, Julie Random) * 2004: Like Cats and Dogs (TV-Film, Sarah Hayes) * 2004: The Divison (1 Folge, EVmma Campbell) * 2003 - 2004: Kate Fox & die Liebe (Miss Match, 4 Folgen, Serena Lockner) * 2003: See Jane Date (TV-Film, Jane Grant) * 2001: Strange Frequency (1 Folge, Jules) * 1999: Hey Arnold! (Zeichentrickserie, 1 Folge, Synchronstimme von Simone) * 1999 - 2004: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (86 Episoden, Cordelia Chase ) * 1997 - 1999: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (Staffel 1 - 3, 54 Episoden, Cordelia Chase ) * 1996: Malibu Beach (Malibu Shores, 10 Episoden, Ashley Green, eine der Hauptrollen) * 1995: Das Leben und Ich (Boy Meets the World, 1 Folge, Carterer) * 1994: Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu (Episode: "Air Buchannon", Wendie Sanders) Film * 2015: Bound (Michelle Mulan) * 2013: Heaven´s Door (Julie) * 2012: The Expendables 2 (Lacy) * 2010: The Expendables (Lacy) * 2010: Psychosis (Susan Golden) * 2003: What Boys Like (Kim) * 2001: The Groomsmen - Die Chaotenhochzeit (The Goomsmen) * 1996: Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 6, Last Battle for the Umiverse (Video, Beht Sullivan) * 1995: Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 2, The Human Pets (Video, Beht Sullivan) * 1995: Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 1, Planet of the Dino-Knights (Video, Beth Sullivan) Privatleben Von Oktober 2002 bis Juli 2008 war Carpenter mit Damian Hardy verheiratet. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Donovan Charles Hardy kam am 24. März 2013 zur Welt. Als Folge ihrer unvorhergesehen Schwangerschaft mußten die Drehbücher der vierten Staffel von Angel - Jäger der Finsternis stark überarbeitet werden. Kategorie:Schauspieler